realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Amnizu
GATE DEVIL (AMNIZU) Medium Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 13d8+65 (123 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 80 ft. (good) Armor Class: 30 (+7 Dex, +13 natural), touch 17, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+12 Attack: Touch +19 (2d4 plus feeblemind) Full Attack: Touch +19 (2d4 plus feeblemind) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fear aura, feebleminded touch, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, regeneration 3, secure intelligence, see in darkness, spell resistance 24, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +13, Ref +15, Will +12 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 25, Con 21, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +21, Concentration +21, Diplomacy +23, Hide +23, Intimidate +23, Knowledge (the planes) +20, Listen +20, Move Silently +23, Sense Motive +20, Spellcraft +20, Spot +20, Survival +20 (+22 on other planes) Feats: Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Empower Spell-Like Ability (fireball), Track, Weapon Finesse Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, pair, team (2-6), or troupe (1-3 gate devils plus 1-6 barbed devils) Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: Standard coins Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 14-26 HD (medium); 27-39 HD (large) This small, stocky humanoid is about the size of a dwarf. It has green skin, an elongated pig-like head, and a pair of bat-like wings jutting from its back. Its large mouth is filled with rows of small canines. The gate devils (also called amnizus) are the guardians of the Nine Hells. They guard any known gates into Baator, including the River Styx. Oftentimes, they aren’t required to keep visitors out, but to make sure that once they enter, they never leave. Because of this, gate devils often attempt to capture and detain foes rather than outright slaughter them. Of course, they are also quite good at the slaughtering part as well. Gate devils stand about 4 feet tall and weigh roughly 150 pounds. COMBAT Gate devils almost always attempt to capture foes and return to their superiors with new slaves, thus they usually attempt to soften up their foes with multiple empowered fireballs, followed by a feebleminded touch. They aren’t above quickly slaughtering foes that have proven too resilient to this tactic, however. A gate devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fear Aura (Su): A gate devil can radiate a 5-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 12th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same gate devil’s aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma based. Feebleminded Touch (Su): The touch of a gate devil duplicates the effects of a feeblemind (Will save, DC 21 negates) spell, caster level 12th. The save DC is Charisma based. Secure Intelligence (Ex): Gate devils are immune to any sort of effect that drains, damages, or reduces its Intelligence score. Spell-like Abilities: At will – deeper darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), major image (DC 18); 3/day – dispel good (DC 20), fireball (DC 18), order’s wrath (DC 19), unholy blight (DC 19); 1/day – hold monster (DC 20), maze. Caster level 12th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a gate devil can automatically summon 1d6 bearded devils or attempt to summon another gate devil with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 5th level spell. Regeneration (Su): Gate devils take normal damage from good-aligned weapons and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. Category:Baatezu